Spin The Bottle
by Strawberry888
Summary: An innocent game of spin the bottle. A not-so-inncoent kiss. Please read and review. One Shot.


**(A/N; ****This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. Also I know this idea is probably already done and cliched, but I wanted to try to write this myself. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this, and please read and review! :3)**

The high-pitched screams of laughter rang through the cool September air surrounding Wammy's house. This noise was emanating from a group of children, about twenty or twenty-five of them, whose ages ranged from ten to fifteen years of age, the vast majority of which were sitting cross-legged around a bottle with the rosy complexion of mirth, laughter and embarrassment staining their faces.

The only two exceptions to this was an angry blonde who was currently glaring around the circle, and a redhead, completely oblivious to the world around him, as he was immersed in a bright blue DS.

The blonde, fifteen-year-old Mello had only agreed to play this stupid game because Linda had just kept relentlessly pestering him to play until she wore him down enough to join. It was the only way to stop her near-constant, not to mention irritating, begging; Mello never punched girls.

The redhead, Matt, also fifteen, was playing simply because Mello was, and he followed Mello wherever he went.

The game had been going for less than five minutes, and Mello was already tearing out his long hair in sheer annoyance of the idiocy of the game. The bottle would be spun, leaving everybody staring with wide eyes until it landed on someone who would blush bright red, and be kissed on the cheek, resulting in a chorus of giggles from the surrounding circle. Though if it were two people of the same sex, the blush would be redder and the laughs more piercing, it would still end in a small peck on the cheek.

Mello found the whole thing to be monotonous and boring.

As the bottle landed on him, Mello's glare increased, particularly when he saw the spinner was Linda.

Linda practically screamed in joy, leaning forward to bring her face to Mello's. As she leaned into the kiss, Mello realized she was going for his lips.

At the last second he turned his face, making sure her lips landed on his cheek. Mello found the kiss unpleasant and…sticky? She seemed to be wearing some sort of lip-gloss. Gross.

As Linda pulled away from the kiss, her face was a burning red beacon. With sadness she realized Mello's angry expression hadn't changed, nor had his complexion gotten any more crimson. With a resigned sigh she sat back down, gesturing for Mello to spin the bottle.

Mello carelessly flicked the bottle, watching it spin around. As it slowed, Mello looked in mute horror as it landed on Matt, still completely oblivious as he mashed the keys of the DS.

Mello looked angrily from Matt to Linda.

"There's no way in hell I'm kissing another guy!" Matt growled angrily at Linda, as he moved to stand up.

_Especially not Matt,_ Mello thought to himself.

"Come on, just a peck on the check!" Linda pleaded. "And also," she added with a wicked glint in her eye, "I'll never leave you alone if you don't."

This threat was enough to make Mello sit crossly back down, next to Matt, who was still playing his video game.

"Matt." Mello said, poking his best friend in the arm. No response. "_Matt!"_ Mello said, louder still, giving Matt a small push.

Matt's head snapped up as he hit the pause button on his game.

"Huh? What?" Mello asked, goggled eyes focusing on Mello.

"We have to kiss." He said softly. Matt saw that he was trying to maintain his indifferent façade, though Matt swore his cheeks were tinged with just the slightest bit pink.

Matt swallowed. "Okay." he practically whispered, his eyes downcast.

Mello blinked once. How come Matt hadn't given complained at all? Shrugging it off, Mello once more morphed his expression into a glare as he leaned forward to quickly press his lips to Matt's cheek.

Though it didn't quite happen like that.

As Mello brought his face close, Matt suddenly grabbed the back of Mello's head, forcefully pulling their lips together. Oh _God_ how Matt had waited so long to do this.

When Matt had brought their lips together, Mello had simply been too stunned to do anything. He just sat there feeling Matt's soft lips pressed against his.

But suddenly a thought ran through his mind, making his blood run cold:

Kissing Matt was _nice._ No, it was much better than nice. It was electric the way Mello's whole body was sparking with a tingly energy.

But this was so wrong, kissing another guy. Especially Matt; his best friend Matt. It was so wrong on so many levels.

Against his will Mello felt himself responding to Matt's kiss, their lips moving perfectly in sync to one another. _To hell with right and wrong,_ Mello though, losing himself into the moment.

Closing his eyes, Mello slowly put one hand on Matt's cheek, the other tangling itself in his hair.

Matt gasped in surprise to this sudden response from Mello. Mello found this to be the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Matt's mouth, eliciting another pleasured gasp from Matt, who then shakily raised his hand to place it on Mello's chest.

Mello swayed towards Matt at his touch, the physical heat and energy tangible between them.

Suddenly both of Matt's hands were grabbing Mello's shirt, pulling him closer still. Mello sighed a low moan into Matt's mouth, his arm wrapping around him, still leaving one hand to further entangle itself in Matt's hair.

Mello forcefully pushed himself closer to Matt, causing the redhead to fall onto his back, Mello over top of him.

Mello slowly broke the kiss, panting slightly, though he kept his and Matt's foreheads' touching. Mello opened his eyes to find Matt staring back at him, his face as red as his hair.

Slowly, Mello pulled away Matt's glasses to reveal Matt's emerald eyes, gazing into Mello's blue ones with awe and wonder.

Suddenly Mello remembered.

While he was kissing Matt, time had sort of stood still, and he had forgotten where he was. Now that he looked back on it, he reckoned the kiss was a good couple of minutes.

But then Mello remembered the fact that they were in a group with their classmates, who had just seen the two boys making out.

But what scared Mello the most was that they were absolutely silent. During the first few seconds of the kiss, the whole group had been giggling, but now you could've heard a pin drop.

Slowly, Mello raised his head from Matt's to look at the other children. On every single one of their faces was, to put it into the most literal terms possible, and Oh My Freaking _God_ face. And it didn't help the fact that Mello's face was now as red as Matt's.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position with as much dignity as he could muster, Mello glowered at the crowd.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

The other children quickly looked away.

Mello turned to Matt, who was now sitting up as well.

"Your turn to spin the bottle."

Matt slowly reached out a shaking hand, and with the slightest touch, tipped it so it was facing Mello.

Smirking, Mello leaned in for another kiss.

**(A/N; Hope you liked it, and please review, it makes me super happy!)**


End file.
